


狂野疾奔

by Captain_tea



Series: overwatch灼心三部曲 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_tea/pseuds/Captain_tea
Summary: “恶棍不死，英雄才会被记住。”
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: overwatch灼心三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651993
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

战争会改变一切。早在智械战争之前，这个国家的主要交通工具是汽车和飞机。火车固然曾经在大拓荒时期有过它不可动摇的地位，开拓者需要火车把煤炭从深山中运到外面，而穿过广袤无垠的原野的唯一手段就是火车。  
不过后来，尤其是飞机发明后的一百年，如果人们打算从一个地方挪到另一个地方，大部分人会选择买一张机票，然后在候机厅买杯咖啡，听着音乐，或者打开手提电脑，等着自己要坐的那次航班检票登机的语音提示。从大陆这一头飞到另一头，大约要六个钟头。  
或者，还有个选择，开车。这个国家有着极度发达的高速公路网络，不计算时间成本，你可以开着自己心爱的座驾，去往大陆的任何一个地方，当然，关岛和夏威夷除外。  
这就是智械危机之前的现状。现在的人习惯把时间分成两部分，智械危机前，智械危机后。不少人的口头禅变成了“危机前可不是这样”。事实上，当他们在危机前的时代，多半会说“911发生前可不是这样”，“那个混账总统上台前可不是这样”。  
人总觉得好日子在过去，而现在无比糟糕。我不想讨论这种状况是不是因为记忆总是善于把糟糕的感受尽快剔除，而让人回忆起来，全部都是美好。  
我想说的是，我们就是这样受困于过去。即便我们穷尽所能，造出了比音速还快的交通工具，也无法摆脱。

婕拉 AM10：06  
婕拉走进车厢，找到座位，把行李，一个双肩背包举起来放上行李架。随后她想了想，觉得这样的一件行李实在没有离开身边的必要，就又拿了回去。她安静地在座位上坐好，脚不由自主地抖动。座位靠走廊，而靠窗的位置已经有人了。一个有略腮胡的美国人，帽子盖在脸上。  
月台上人数寥寥，离发车还有半个钟头。  
这趟列车的名字是“巴尔的摩女王”，跑C市到N市的线路，一趟六小时，。曾经这个国家的主要交通还是飞机和汽车，但是后来智械战争搞坏了一切。如今能源是最紧缺的资源，所以相对花费少的火车又重新抬头。  
“巴尔的摩女王”就是一辆战后改装的火车，它原本只是一辆普通电力机车，最高时速120公里。后来某家战后兴起的能源技术公司在她身上配置了新能源动力核心。据说这原本是智能机械的科技结晶，这些机械战败后，它成了人类的战利品。  
最初肯定是有异议的，阴谋论的见解也是不少。但这家能源公司也确实在帮政府解决问题，而“巴尔的摩女王”试运行下来，也并没有发生任何问题。在安全有保障的前提下，她的最高时速可以到640公里。  
婕拉打开个人终端，下载了一份电子报。  
头版头条是大选的消息，新政府似乎准备不走寻常路，战后这些年，政府的毫无建树已经让民众失了信心。穷人依然贫穷，高新科技打着为人类谋福的幌子，最后沦为资本家的摇钱树。甚至有人开始反思，照这样下去，还不如让智械一统天下的好。  
第二版是一些比较重要的社会新闻。婕拉扫了一眼：  
新政府特赦前守望先锋成员，该组织已于一个月前重组。负责发表讲话，称目前守望先锋的主要工作内容是协助维和。  
新监狱落成，位于死亡谷中心。  
突袭行动初显成效，“黑爪”多名成员落网  
……  
关于守望先锋的这条新闻，婕拉有印象。  
新政府最终决定招安这群流落在外的战斗机器。消息一出，24小时内，社交网络上关于这件事的话题已经刷爆了。人人唾骂，大呼这个国家要完蛋，居然需要曾经的战争屠夫来负责民众的安全。  
婕拉乐得看这些，有种幸灾乐祸的味道。不是因为她认为自己可以隔岸观火，而是她再清楚不过所谓民众就是蠢货，所谓顺意民意就是最大的笑话，堪比让一辆列车在无人驾驶的状态下沿铁轨狂奔，看它何时会翻。  
出发时间到，月台上响起最后一遍电子音，列车的门缓缓关闭，几分钟后。车厢开始动了，窗外的景物开始倒退，越来越快，最后月台被抛在了后面。“女王”出站。  
靠窗的美国人还在睡。婕拉觉得是时候行动了。

老兵 AM 11：31  
老兵坐在办公桌后面。这张办公桌不是新的，整个房间也是。据说这里曾经是海湾守备队的驻地，十几年前和智械打了一次硬碰硬的突袭战，让他们元气大伤。尽管成功拖到了援军赶来，但整个驻地已经找不出一艘完好的战略巡洋舰。战后的战略紧缩，也让政府拿不出钱来重新修缮整编，甚至一度有人建议把这座基地建设成爱国主义教育中心，把那些焦黑的钢筋和舰船残骸重新摆出来，收五块钱一张门票。  
这个计划自然被人痛批。全世界到处都是这样的伤疤般的地方，不差这一个。他们可以找更有代表性，更严重更典型……  
去它的，在政客眼里，很多东西只是数字。他们私下里甚至会用性价比来形容一场战役，就好像那些伤亡数字是股市的交易额。  
所以这个驻地就这样保持了它半损毁的原貌，国家连拆掉它的费用都不愿意出。事到如今，随着新政府的一项决议，这块地方终于找到了它的用武之地。  
老兵向后仰，身子下头的座椅承受他的重量，发出咯吱声响。老旧的款式，没有接入物联网的座椅，老兵心想，和自己一样。  
天晓得，这张办公桌和这把座椅已经在这间屋子里待了十几个年头了。老兵在看门人的指引下打开这扇门的时候，他看到的是一片狼藉。可以看到海湾的落地玻璃窗碎了一地，办公桌上躺着一台微型个人终端，屏幕已经碎裂，座椅倒是完好无损，椅背上挂着一件军服，抽屉里有一盒薄荷糖，十年前已经过期了。  
最后那个撤离这里的人，什么都没有带走。  
他花了一些时候打扫这个房间。薄荷糖他想过丢掉，但最终还是留在了抽屉里。这个薄荷糖现在已经不会生产了，工厂倒闭了。这可能是他这辈子遇到的最后一盒。  
桌上的个人终端接入了通信信号。这台现在是老兵私人的东西，政府拨的款。上头还煞有其事地印了一个守望先锋的标志，让人疑心是不是从物资封存库里直接拿出来的。  
老兵按下一个按钮，一个窗口弹了出来，露出的是安娜的脸。  
“杰克。”屏幕那头的安娜说。她的白发梳理得很整齐，脸上的皱纹凸显了她的年纪，也显出睿智之处来。“不，现在应该重新喊你指挥官了。”  
“不管是哪个称呼，我都得习惯一阵。”老兵笑了。  
“谁说不是？一夜之间。”安娜说。  
“我还没缓过劲来呢。”老兵说。  
“不管怎样，好歹你不在通缉名单上了。”  
“除此之外没有什么区别，安娜。如果那群小孩指望看见当年的杰克莫里森回来，恐怕他们就要失望了。”老兵说。  
“我知道，”安娜在屏幕那头说，“我知道。”  
“所以，这通电话是打算和我说点什么，奶奶？”老兵问。  
“自然是接下来的打算，我的金发小伙。”安娜说，“我知道的杰克，你只是嘴硬罢了。”她笑了起来，“像冻硬了的太妃糖，放在怀里热乎一会儿就好。所以我才会打这个电话，好问问你接下来的打算。毕竟，莱耶斯也已经——”  
这个时候，另一条通信线路插了进来，法芮尔的脸出现在右下角：“指挥官！”这个麦色皮肤的姑娘她对着屏幕另一头的人敬了个礼。  
老兵对安娜说等等，点开了右下角的屏幕。  
“怎么了？”  
“我刚接到一则情报。”法芮尔说，她努力使自己的口气沉着冷静，“关于一辆列车，巴尔的摩女王号！”  
老兵皱起了眉头。


	2. Chapter 2

婕拉 AM 10：56  
车厢里没人说话。这个国家的人乘坐列车就是这样安静，他们会在长途航班上走路，说话，和空乘调情。但是一旦上了火车，每个人都变得内敛、知书达理起来，即便有满腹的牢骚，也只会看着窗外不断变化的景色，无暇去打扰别人。  
婕拉站起身来，他边上的美国人动了动身子，帽子滑落，盖住了整张脸。这顶牛仔帽太过招摇，连稍微写实一点的西部片都没法充作道具，只能在万圣节前夜去酒吧的时候戴。  
也许他确实是要去参加一场化妆舞会。  
婕拉向三等座的车厢走去。  
三等座同样安静，旅客们无所事事，低头看电子报，或者干着别的消遣。婕拉越过一排排座位，有男人与她四目相对，随即移开了目光。那不能算是一个友好的眼神。  
前头有一个位置空着。婕拉经过它，走到车厢和车厢的连接处。那里有一小块空地，通常用来供应热水，饮水器上有“小心热水”的标识，取杯处的纸杯叠得特别整齐，有时候还会有柠檬水和一些茶包咖啡。热水是给泡咖啡和茶用的，好像只有中国人会直接喝热水。  
婕拉瞅了一眼再向前一个车厢尽头的卫生间，那上头亮着的标志说明里头有人。婕拉取下一个纸杯，开始倒热水。  
车厢微微摇晃，发出有节奏的细微声音。婕拉搞不懂为什么科技如此发达的现在，仍然得让列车沿着铁轨跑，而列车事故最大的危险依然是脱轨和翻车。  
洗手间的灯暗了。婕拉盯着那个方向，拿起热水放到嘴边，很烫。  
门锁打开的声音，从里头出来一个男人，三十左右的模样，穿了一件连帽衫。婕拉低下头去，男人没有注意到她。这家伙上完厕所，沿着走廊穿过一排排座位，想要回到自己的座位上去。  
他经过婕拉身后的时候，婕拉迅速把手上那杯热水泼在男人的脸上。  
男人尖叫起来，婕拉一脚踩在他的膝关节上，压住了他的双手，从他的口袋里拔出了一枚微型电击枪。这玩意经过改装，从能防身的水平到可以直接杀人的地步，而且不会被安全检查搜出来。  
男人在婕拉的压制下一边嚎叫一边骂娘。周围有些骚动，婕拉掏出了证件。看见证件上的警徽，那些人不响了，继而看起了热闹。  
“开始后悔了吗，你这头猪！”婕拉说，收获了一连串操你妈。  
就在这个时候，婕拉身后经过一个人。“什么情况？”那人嘟囔着说，这给了连帽衫机会，他猛地反抗，把婕拉掀翻在地，抢走电击枪，向相反方向的一节车厢跑去。  
婕拉连声叫骂，起身要追，身后那个人却迟钝地看着那个男人跑掉。婕拉推开这家伙，却眼见着那个混账逃进洗手间，反锁了门。乘客们骚动，乘务员也闻讯赶来。婕拉踹了一脚洗手间的门，当然没有效果。“谁能打开这扇门！”她喊道，却被乘务员劝阻“女士，请冷静！”  
“好吧，你跑不了！”婕拉恶狠狠地说。她扭头寻找，恰好看到先前那个惹是生非的家伙，这家伙站在那儿，一脸迷糊。略腮胡子，乱糟糟的头发，一顶可笑的牛仔帽。正是婕拉邻座那个睡得鼾声连连的男人。  
“你执行公务的声音也太响了女士……”这家伙慢吞吞地说，然后问乘务员其他洗手间在哪里。  
这句话正撞在婕拉的枪口上。“要不是你，我现在已经抓住他了！”  
“他是你劈腿的男友？”牛仔帽讥讽道。  
“不，他是个虐待犯，殴打自己的妻子长达七年。”婕拉冷冷地说，“他能逃脱制裁，全赖以前参过军。那个州的法律有漏洞，所以我，要，送，他，回，C市，挨操！”她说一句就踢一下门，“听见没有你这个婊子养的！”姑娘在门外高叫，“等列车到站你他妈就完了！”  
“这么温柔可不行。”听她说完，牛仔帽走过来，伸出右手，那是一副标准的金属义肢。牛仔帽一拳打裂了洗手间的门，然后徒手把它拆了下来。  
“现在，你们上厕所只能不关门了。”他说道，把连帽衫男人从洗手间里揪出来，“听说你是当兵的？”牛仔帽问他，“哪个部队？”  
连帽衫没有回答他，突然伸出电击枪扎向牛仔帽的脖子。但牛仔帽动作更快，他的金属义肢以迅雷不及掩耳的速度捉住了对方的手，然后就只听到连帽衫的惨叫声了。然后他把痛得哭叫的连帽衫丢给婕拉。“看，解决了。”  
婕拉掏出电子手铐，铐住连帽衫的双手，收缴他的武器。  
牛仔帽走进没有门的洗手间，接着他说：“怎么？你们就打算在门口看着？”所有人都缩回座位上去了，除了一个老太太，她正在惊呼我的上帝。

“我认得你。”婕拉对牛仔帽说，“杰西麦克雷。几个月前，你脑袋下面还挂着一连串罪名。”  
“那我还真是荣幸呀。”名叫麦克雷的男人说，他把座位当做沙发，坐姿惬意。  
就在刚才，婕拉向他提出换个座位，因为她必须得全程守着身边这个嫌犯。但是很明显，遭到了拒绝。“好歹这趟车我老老实实买了票，就不能坐在我自己选的位置上一会儿？”杰西麦克雷说。  
好吧，这是他的权利。但婕拉很是不爽。她有种感觉，自己被看扁了。她思考着对策，有什么办法能让这个传闻中的流氓听话。  
要知道，这家伙的履历可是丰富得很，守望先锋里最有争议的话题人物之一。婕拉只恨自己的情报不够完备，找不出这家伙的弱点在哪里。  
就在这个时候，前面车厢一阵骚动。婕拉敢打保票，她听见了尖叫声。  
紧接着是枪声。  
这不用职业素养也能听见，整个车厢的乘客都听见了。一些人从座位上探出头来，试图搞清楚发生了什么事。  
就这当口，连帽衫突然撞开婕拉，向前跑去。“妈的！”婕拉转身追去，却见这家伙在过道上灵活奔跑，眼看就要跨过车厢与车厢之间的位置。  
然而，婕拉突然听见一声枪响。跑在她前头的嫌犯身体一僵。紧接着子弹就扫了过来，乘客们尖叫起来。婕拉下意识地卧倒。子弹扫在连帽衫身上，他像一块被撕烂破布的一般。扫射停止，这家伙倒了下来。婕拉终于看清前面发生的事情。  
一个头戴小丑面具的家伙，那面具的笑容弧度可用诡异来形容。这家伙拿着一把M29【杜撰的单人轻兵器】，婕拉一眼就认出是点55口径的那种。这玩意压根不会在城市出现，她在警校的课程上有学到过，这种是针对战场设计的高杀伤武器，不会摆在枪械商店卖的那种，就算在线订购也没门。  
在小丑身后，婕拉看到起码五六个他的同伙，面具都不相同，但清一色都是小丑，他甚至看到有人拿着女妖II型脉冲枪【杜撰的】，北非的那些个武装大佬愿意用一把钻石换它。  
换句话说，这些人的武器足以上战场去和智械对刚。而如今，却出现在了一辆最高时速700公里的州际列车上。  
所有人都不说话了。死一般地寂静。  
不要跑。面具后面发出古怪的声音，经过处理的电子音。  
婕拉趴在地上，一动不动。  
列车行驶时，严禁在走廊奔跑。小丑说。这句话可是写在列车安全条例里的内容。  
回到你的座位上去。小丑说。  
婕拉缓慢地爬起来，然后盯着小丑，倒退回他的座位。等她的屁股粘上椅子，才发现汗湿透了背脊。  
“小丑劫车，撞大运了。”麦克雷说。  
女士们先生们，这是劫车。希望你们能具备作为人质的自觉。小丑站在走廊上，那电子音听着诡异又刺耳。把你们的通讯设备掏出来，丢在走廊上。为了安全起见，我会一个个检查。  
先前还有人试图用个人通讯器报警，这会儿都悄悄地放下了。但是，暂时没人动。  
小丑一拉枪栓，朝天一枪。收获了女士们的尖叫。  
重复一遍。小丑面具是咧嘴而笑的表情。把你们的通讯器都丢出来。  
噼里啪啦，走廊上丢了一地的通讯器，各种型号都有。婕拉别无他法，解下了手腕上的通讯器，丢了出去。“你的呢？”她问身边的美国人。  
“我没有。”  
“哈？”  
“你怎么会觉得我会随身带通讯器，好让人找着我？”  
“…………”  
时间到。“小丑”说，现在进行安全检查。他的一个同伙拿起探测器开始按照座位前后顺序扫描起来。婕拉看到有人脸色变了。果不其然，一个打扮商务的男子被揪了出来。同伙在他的衣服内袋里搜到了一枚没有扔出来的通讯器。  
你是做什么的？小丑问他。  
商务男脸色惨白，他哆嗦出两个音节，最后结合成一个单词：“金融管理”。他结巴地说，“我是一个投行的理财经理……”  
是管理钱，对吗？“小丑”问。  
“对……就是……替不会打理资产的人……打理他们的钱……”商务男说。  
听起来很忙。“小丑”讲。  
婕拉听见麦克雷小声说：“完了。”  
所以你需要两个通讯器。“小丑”问。商务男的脸瞬间变了。不过他并没有恐惧太久。  
砰——！  
枪声响起。这一次，没有人尖叫。  
子弹穿过商务男的脑袋，留下一个血洞。  
“小丑”收起短枪，转过身。有些人，总以为自己比别人聪明……  
又有几部通讯器丢了出来，掉在倒下的尸体边上。

老兵 AM11:47  
老兵看着屏幕，身体向前倾。“你确定？”  
“确定，指挥官。”法芮尔在屏幕那头说，“这是先前的通告，虽然紧急中断了线路，但依然有民众看到了。现在相关话题正在网络上迅速传播。”  
“那是他们的事情，讲重点，法拉。”  
“是这样，这伙自称‘复仇马戏团’的劫匪在半小时前劫持了巴尔的摩女王号列车，并且发布了通告。”  
“通告说什么？”  
“他们要‘复仇’。”法芮尔说。  
“我都能想象那边焦头烂额成什么样。“老兵说，“‘复仇’，不是要钱，也不是要条件。列车现在怎么样？有这伙劫匪的背景资料吗？”  
“列车依然在行驶中，预计5个半小时之后会抵达N市。至于劫匪的资料，抱歉，本来这就是联合国会议上中央情报局的沃森先生不小心透露的，恐怕他现在没有透露更多消息的可能。”法芮尔敬了个礼。  
看得出来，法芮尔今天穿的是典礼制服，而通讯器背后的场景，似乎是在一间装修简洁漂亮的……女卫生间？  
“那位沃森先生在你邻座？”老兵问。  
“是的。”  
“现在他在哪？”  
“应该是在走廊上打电话。”  
“早知道应该让你穿更漂亮的衣服去出席会议。”老兵说，“探听情报，法拉。随时保持联系。”  
“好的。”法拉点头，“指挥官，还有一件事。”  
“说。”  
“杰西麦克雷，也在那辆车上……”  
“……你弄到了乘客名单？”  
“不……乘客名单只有具备交通部安全权限的人可以直接调用……我得花时间才能从沃森那边撬出来。”法拉似乎觉得说出以下的话十分丢人，“是因为，他曾发短信给我，让我给他买张巴尔的摩女王号的票。因为他的信用卡——”  
“好吧……”  
“不管怎么说，杰西麦克雷已经很久没有联系我们了，说不定这是个招回他的机会？”  
“那也得他活下来才行，法拉。如果他规规矩矩买票上车，他的维和者就只能丢进安检门口的垃圾桶。”老兵讲。  
法拉的通讯结束了。安娜的形象重新回到屏幕中央：“你在一个母亲面前告诫她的女儿应该穿漂亮衣服去挖情报，杰克，你可真敢说。”  
“你不觉得法拉可以换个做事的角度吗？”老兵说。  
“你说得对，她太过严肃，很多时候不知道拐弯。这样吧杰克，今年圣诞节的礼物，就交给你来挑了。”  
“那你得保证她愿意穿上。”  
“就算用上催眠针，我也会让她穿的。”  
“有你这样的妈妈，真可怕。”


	3. Chapter 3

婕拉AM 12：01  
“车在加速。”牛仔低着头咕哝一句。现下这节车厢的乘客都坐着双手放在前面座椅靠背，脑袋低下的姿势。  
早些时候，所有人的通讯器都被收走了，那个商务男的尸体还在过道上躺着。婕拉屏息仔细听，列车在铁轨上发出的规律声响印证了麦克雷的话。那种规律声响是列车在经过两节铁轨之间的接缝处而发出的，即便科技再发达，也没必要研制出一种能够消除铁轨和铁轨之间接缝的方法来。因为铁轨会热胀冷缩，分段的铁轨又便于运输。所以这种声响伴随着火车的发展史，即便到了21世纪也依然如此。  
那声音的频率变快了。  
列车风驰电掣，驶过平原。路边的监控探头发出哔哔声响，在列车经过的瞬间，探头的指示灯变成了危险的红色。  
这个时候，车内广播打开了。先是一段刺耳的电流音，紧接着那位小丑头目的声音从里面传了出来：  
各位乘客，欢迎乘坐巴尔的摩女王号列车。起始站是芝加哥，终点是N市中央火车站。你们似乎已经察觉到了，我们列车的时速在增加。这是当然的，六个小时对一趟旅程来说实在有点漫长。我愿意为大家节省时间。  
“他是怎么办到的……？”牛仔咕哝。  
“哈？”婕拉不明所以。  
“她可是战后才开始下海的啊。”牛仔说，婕拉反应了一会儿才明白他是在讲巴尔地摩女王号。  
“她没有司机。”麦克雷说，“没有男人能走进她的驾驶室。”  
“这车全靠自动调度？！”婕拉大惊失色。  
“对头。就是这么回事~”麦克雷讲，“照理说像她这么漂亮的车，该配个好司机。可惜铁疙瘩把本该成为司机的男孩杀了。”  
牛仔的话是对的。太多人死于战争，以至于战后许多地方都没有足够的人干活，人们不得不把一些岗位让出来，交给人工智能。  
“女王跟那群小丑跑了，”牛仔说，“好想知道那群官员现在的脸色。”  
车内广播还在继续。  
不过就算把速度提高，旅途依然是无趣的。所以，我们来做个游戏。首先，介绍一下在43号车厢71A和71B的两位嘉宾。  
前守望先锋成员——杰西麦克雷先生  
以及  
正在休假的N市十三警署——婕拉警官。  
车厢里所有人都看向他们所在的位置。  
是什么样的人会在圣诞节前夕，坐上这趟车，往N市去？坐在60C的格雷先生，你的母亲住在N市皇后区，31F的米沙女士，你的丈夫坐在32F，你们在N市有一处房子，还有两个孩子。  
小丑头目慢条斯理地念着，大约念了十七八个名字。  
在圣诞节，返回N市的家。想想看，有家人等着你们，温暖灯光，就算外面下着冻雨，家人，家人等待值得一切，包括旅途的困顿……和艰难。  
所以，我想知道你们究竟有多爱他们。小丑在广播里说。  
先前的两位嘉宾，将能决定，你们是不是能安全回家。  
所有人都在屏息听着。  
女王号的引擎是新核能，鉴于你们不是人人知道这种能源的厉害之处，我就简单给你们科普一下。新核能能产生足以支撑女王号列车从C市到N市所花费的动能，清洁，高效，安全……但是，如果它出了点问题，记住，它毕竟是核能。  
从现在开始这趟列车将会逐渐加速直到最高时速640公里，并且以这样的速度一直开往N市中央车站。  
小丑在广播里说。  
不会停车。  
婕拉听见牛仔轻声说了一句婊子养的。  
你们应该知道，如果是这样的速度冲进车站——  
会发生什么事？  
Boom——！小丑模仿爆炸的声音从广播里传出。  
没有人可以幸免，爆炸会从曼哈顿一直扩散到新泽西。  
车厢里骚乱了起来。  
婕拉看向边上的牛仔，发现牛仔也正巧看了她一眼。  
决定权在于你们，全体巴尔的摩女王号的乘客。  
如果你们把两位嘉宾的尸体带给，在2号车厢广播室里的我。我就会让列车减速，安稳停在N市中央车站，放你们下车去和家人团聚。  
我再说一遍，两位嘉宾的尸体。在接下来的旅途中，这个交易全程有效。  
麦克雷反应最快，他突然从位置上跳了起来，对过道那一头的一个站起来的男人挥出一拳，婕拉紧随其后，两人趁所有人还没反应过来时，逃往车厢后部。  
人群骚动。广播依然响着。  
祝你们旅途愉快。

法芮尔 AM 11:35   
新建的联合国大楼，门前有一个喷水池。先前这里曾经放着战斗英雄杰克莫里森的雕像，后来雕像被拆毁，只留下基座。然后官员们发现，很长一段时间里，总有人在基座上涂鸦，写脏话，让管理者头痛不已。后来干脆连基座也拆了，施工栅栏围了一圈，一围就是好几年。再然后有个设计师经过，驻足。然后他写了封电邮，说想设计一个标志物放在这里。这个设计师名头很响，也参与了不少战后重建的公益项目，他在电邮里附上的设计稿让秘书处很感兴趣。标志物是一个喷泉，泉水从高流向低处。意思是：往昔如斯。  
虽然这样的抽象设计应该没有太多民众看得懂，但是奇怪的是，至此之后涂鸦和蓄意破坏都消失了。就好像整个世界终于接受了如今的变化，不再抓住过去不放。  
虽然在这年头，世界上到处存在着各种问题，但是，人只有学着变化和适应，才有未来可言。  
经过那座喷泉的时候，不知道为何，法芮尔感觉它的雕塑部分像极了一只起飞的鸟。人们总用鸟来比喻自由，但其实，拥有翅膀也意味着所见的世界比寻常人更广大，连同好的和坏的部分。  
她站在会议厅同层的女卫生间里，盯着镜子里的自己。荷鲁斯纹面清晰可见，事实上纹身的药水在初期会十分鲜艳，显得卓尔不群。但随着时间流逝，颜色会变得柔和，与肤色融为一体，就好像身体的一部分。荷鲁斯是法芮尔成年后的第一个叛逆之举，她坚信这样可以让已经去往冥界，等待重生的母亲的魂灵和自己在一起。  
当然之后她终于发现原来母亲并没有故去，母女相见不免多了一份尴尬。好在守望先锋重组，她终于得以实现夙愿。只是，莫里森长官派遣她的第一个任务不是穿上飞行装甲，用火力打击罪恶掩护同伴，而是让她穿上最漂亮的衣服去联合国大楼开会。  
这让法芮尔有点懵。她掏遍衣橱，只找出一套服役时期的典礼制服来，然后被莫里森好一顿挤兑。  
这次会议的主题是针对战后恐怖组织活动的联合整治打击，简单说起来就是讨论出一个切实可行的办法，再在各国领导人都会参加的峰会上宣布这个办法，同时监督他们实施。坐在她邻桌的是中情局的高级官员沃森，从一开始他就没打算好好开会，而是抽空就向法芮尔表达自己的政治见地，诸如“如果不是人手不足，绝对不会让某某坐在这个位置上，这家伙只会把事情弄得一团糟”，“对付恐怖活动最好的办法就是禁止那些难民乱跑”，期间插了一些对于法芮尔个人的兴趣，比如“我在埃及工作过几年”，“卡巴布是我最喜欢的食物”，“你现在在替守望先锋干活？”得到肯定回答后，这位男士表示“财政很吃紧，对吧？你们基地有供暖吗？事实上，这可不是危言耸听，明年政府拨款预算上我没有看到关于你们的款项。”“对了，中情局从今年年底开始，在反恐工作上需要一位相当有实战经验的专家……”  
法芮尔听得头疼，但又不得不动用本就不多的社交经验应付，对于沃森明目张胆的挖角，她勉强露出四颗牙齿，据说这是最恰当的露齿而笑的水平，说自己会考虑看看。没想到对方把这句话当做了非正式的应允，开始和法芮尔大谈明年的工作计划以及邀请她晚上一同晚餐。  
法芮尔心里有个声音在不断地徘徊，所有事情里，只有一件事他说对了，如果不是人手不足，这家伙绝对坐不上这个位置。  
这样的谈话仿佛永无休止，直到一通电话打断。沃森的个人通讯器响了起来，他看了一下屏幕就失陪离开，从会议厅的侧门出去了。法芮尔没有干坐着，她也离开了座位，想趁着这家伙不在的当口去一趟洗手间。  
她在走廊上看到靠在落地窗边来回踱步接电话的沃森，这家伙正在冲电话那头压低嗓门怒吼：“一辆列车！？你开什么玩笑？！C市国王车站的安全检查都是摆设吗！我在开会混球！快把相关资料传给我，要哪些？全部！从巴尔的摩女王号的乘客名单到它的车轱辘大小！”  
法芮尔放慢了脚步，恰好对方切断了通讯，抬头看见高个子深色皮肤的姑娘正看着她。“讲道理，如果你穿着晚礼服，说不定我会以为是天使降临。”这家伙说，“抱歉让你听到了……一些小麻烦……”他企图做出一些轻松的姿态，这也是演戏，好让人觉得他正在努力力挽狂澜。  
所以法芮尔按照套路问了下去：“是有什么突发情况？”  
“瞧瞧你，艾玛莉小姐，果然和其他女人不一般。寻常女人会说，‘发生了什么事了吗？’……”这个男人说。  
法芮尔内心的声音又抬高了音量，要不是人手不足…………  
“不是什么大事，安心。”这位中情局高级官员说，“不会打扰晚上的计划。我预订了一家在酒店附近的埃及餐馆。”  
法芮尔不由地想起很久很久以前母亲曾经告诉她的事情，那是她第一次收到同班男生的情书时：“如果男人要和你约会，而你又吃不准他是不是有趣，就看他选的餐馆。”  
“如果他在汉堡王打工，而让你过了餐点过去，专门为你做个免费四层牛肉汉堡。说明他足够浪漫，但是是个穷鬼。”  
“如果他选高级餐厅，但是事先没有问你，说明这家伙很自以为是。”  
那最糟糕的那种呢？  
“带你去吃埃及菜。”安娜嗤之以鼻。  
回到现在，于是法芮尔礼貌地对“最差选择”先生说了谢谢，然后转身去洗手间了。她觉得自己必须打个电话，以她丰富的武器专家经验打赌，她必须尽快打这个电话。


	4. Chapter 4

杰西•麦克雷 AM 12:53  
杰西麦克雷躲在行李车里，两个棕色皮箱成了他的壁垒。那个休假中的女警就在他边上，夹在一堆纸板箱中间，每个纸板箱上都缠了易碎品字样的胶带。  
这是寻常乘客不太知道的死角，列车上的行李车厢，为了避免巨大行李占用过道，让意外发生时给乘客带来危险，一些体积过大的行李会要求托运，然后按照流程被送到行李车厢安放。现在，这节行李车厢成了杰西和婕拉临时中的临时避难所，为了躲避危险，不是给乘客带来的那种危险，危险就是来自乘客。他俩慌不择路，逃进了这里。  
用杰西的话来说，良民和暴徒之间只是一句话的事儿。像蝙蝠侠电影里那种，让Joker计划挫败的人性光辉根本是诺兰为了艺术而包装出来的。牛仔打心眼里就不相信根本那种事。人们只会为了自己，果断牺牲他人，并且冠以一些麻醉自己的理由。我别无选择，我没有别的办法。诸如此类。  
边上的女警面色灰白，警察学校里不会教这种事。杰西在心里嗤笑，这才是世界的真相，姑娘，真为你感到可怜。  
“吓出魂了？”牛仔问，然后遭到了白眼。  
“你好像很擅长这种事。”姑娘说。  
那是当然，麦克雷心想，他的交通工具运本身就是个传奇。“这是我第三次扯上和火车有关的麻烦里头。”他讲，“看来以后还是骑马得好。”  
“那你现在有什么好办法吗，有经验的先生？”姑娘讥讽道。  
“如果你指的是，安全地逃脱外加不让N市给炸个底朝天的话，”麦克雷十分中肯地表示，“没有。”  
眼见着姑娘的表情变了，他又补充一句：“要是去掉后面那个条件，还是有的。”  
“扔掉这些乘客？让N市爆炸？”姑娘难以置信地说。  
“‘这些乘客？’换个说法比较好，‘这些想杀掉咱们的乘客’。”牛仔说，“都什么时候了，你是蠢的吗小姐？”  
眼见那个丫头涨红了脸，气急败坏地辩解“我只是在想两全的对策而已！”牛仔就打心底乐开花。这不好，杰西，他对自己说，你总是戏弄人，早晚会遭报应。  
牛仔对姑娘说：“你读过大学？”杰西说，“地理学得好不好？”  
“我大学选修的是心理。”婕拉没好气。  
“你该知道，有一条河叫萨斯奎汉纳。”麦克雷卖起了关子。  
这是美国东部最长的一条河。  
“这辆车要横穿它，谁让它在宾州边上突然就往南去了。“杰西笑了，“有河就有桥。”看着姑娘睁大的眼睛，牛仔得逞似地补充说明：“你该不会以为我是第一次坐这趟车吧？”  
就在这个时候，行李车厢的门被撞开了，几个男人闯了进来。牛仔听见有人说“搜一下，说不定就藏在这里。”   
麦克雷叹了口气，从自己的藏身处走了出来。“别找了。”他说。他知道那位姑娘还躲在一堆纸箱子后面，就在他一米远的后边。所以他彪起了演技，一副胸有成竹的表情。  
这群人拿着随手可以取得的武器，棍棒、钢锯、折叠钓鱼凳。感谢安检系统。   
牛仔在心里评估了一下，他觉得自己可以在五分钟内解决战斗，毫发无伤。然而就在他准备来个突袭的时候，姑娘怪叫着从藏身处跳了出来，一拳打中了为首男人的下巴。  
好家伙，那人起码有两百八十磅，每天最激烈的运动可能是从床上翻身下来。他挨了姑娘一拳，摇晃了一下，接着又结结实实地吃了一记回旋踢。  
根据这记回旋踢，麦克雷断定那丫头一准学过跆拳道，而那个胖子实在太像沙袋，适合反复殴打。在胖子挨到第三下的时候，其他人终于反应过来，向姑娘扑去。  
牛仔觉得不能再这样胡搞下去了，他伸腿绊倒一个，加入了混战。  
真是天晓得，这群人中间居然还有个老爷爷，举着他充当武器的钓鱼凳，不知道该做什么。牛仔冲他摸了下帽檐，“爷爷，我建议你找个地方坐下。”  
然后他就被钓鱼凳砸了头。  
“这是搞什么名堂——”挨了打的牛仔大怒。  
“为了我的妻子。”老爷爷特别认真地说。牛仔忍无可忍，扛起老头，举到门外放下，然后迅速锁上了门。  
姑娘还在和几个男人大打出手，趁着头槌撂倒对方的空档，她问牛仔“你的左轮手枪呢！”  
“你凭什么认为安稳坐在车厢里的我，能把维和者带上车？难道我要从屁眼里把它掏出来吗？”牛仔说，他躲过一个乘客的偷袭，接着反手一拳让对方彻底躺下。  
“……你为什么要那么守法？”姑娘抱怨，“不，我的意思是，为什么你偏偏选择今天那么守法！”  
“女人真是没道理的生物。”麦克雷说。周围已经没人站着了，他弯下腰去捡掉在地上的帽子。结果冷不防脸上挨了一颗塑料弹。他惨叫一声，扭头看见一个站在门口的小女孩，她举着自己的玩具枪，对准了牛仔。  
女孩没有表情，双手握住玩具枪，枪口冲着牛仔。“你是想当英雄吗，小公主？”牛仔说，结果又挨了一颗子弹。  
牛仔的笑容消失了。他蹲下身子，看着小女孩。“你弟弟的玩具枪，是不是？”  
女孩盯着他，一句话都不说。  
牛仔和颜悦色地说，但谁都感觉到他生气了。“我再问你一遍，这是你枪吗？”  
“……是我的。”女孩小声开口，恐惧赶走了她内心的勇气。  
“把它给我。”牛仔说，然后从女孩手中抽走了玩具手枪。  
然而他的后脑勺被一把真枪给抵住了。“爸爸！”女孩尖叫一声，逃向麦克雷背后的方向，躲到了持枪男子的身后。  
婕拉在另一头，她和牛仔这边隔着一堆箱子。见此情景，她猫下腰去，准备偷袭。却被男人一眼看破：“不要动！你们两个！都不要动！”  
此时此刻，广播又响了起来：  
女士们先生们，我们还有2个小时10分就要抵达N市中央车站，就在刚才，有人企图强行登车。很遗憾他们失败了，复仇马戏团的同僚好好地招呼了他们。而这部列车的控制权已经不属于你们所信任的交通局调度部门，在这之前，它曾遭遇多次破解入侵，但是全都以失败告终。你们政府的最后尝试也宣告失败了，乘客们，现在能依靠的只有你们自己。  
所以我给你们中的一些人留下了枪支，不管你们是不是生于和平年代，用枪保护自己，是一个公民的权力。为了你们的亲人，请拿起武器。  
旅途愉快。  
“对不起，我的妻子，这孩子的妈妈……在N市，我没有选择……”持枪的男人看起来似乎快哭了，拿枪的姿势也十分业余。不过在这么个近距离上，就算再业余也能把人脑袋打穿。他的食指扣在扳机上，正在缓缓用劲。  
“真是老掉牙的台词，廉价的歉意。”麦克雷说，“在你杀死一个人之前，请允许这个人说几句话。”他讲。  
“曾经有人把我从死牢里提出来的时候说：我提你出来，不是因为你是可造之材，而是标准的废物再造利用。”  
“然后他教了我很多，如果这就是他对待废物的态度，那他足以称得上是个圣人。”  
“他教我如何干掉敌人，如何自保，如何冷酷。”牛仔讲，“但他也教我宽恕，教我遗忘，教我应该时刻记得为何而战。”  
“我当然记得我到底为何而战……”麦克雷深吸一口气。  
“你的女儿。她应该只关心漂亮的裙子，只想着毕业舞会，买些乱七八糟名字的化妆品，不知道手枪的扳机长什么样，不知道子弹穿过脑袋会发出什么声音，”麦克雷说，“这才是我这样的人奋斗至今的理由。”  
“可你在教些什么？”杰西怒吼，“你在教你的女儿什么东西？！“  
"给她买玩具枪？！当着她的面杀人？！”  
男人开始颤抖，“……这不关、不关你的事！”他说，因为紧张而结巴。而他的女儿此刻正紧紧抓着爸爸衣服的下摆，几乎要把毛呢料子给揉皱。  
“这当然关我的事！你要轰掉脑袋的人是我！”麦克雷怒吼，“你当着你女儿的面开枪！你让她接下来的人生怎么过！她父亲是杀人犯？！她有个杀人犯的爸爸？！”  
千钧一发，婕拉从暗处跳了出来，空手夺枪。  
枪响了，小女孩儿尖叫起来。

法芮尔 AM 12:50  
法芮尔觉得，是时候了。“沃森先生。”她在走廊里拦住他，这位中情局的高级官员正急匆匆地向大楼的大门走去。看来“今晚的计划”是不可避免地要被影响了，刚才她接到莫里森的的通讯信息：女王号列车在行驶到宾州边际上时，两架“尖啸”武装直升机曾试图空降人员到车顶，而车上的武装人员似乎早有准备，给予刚刚降落的家伙迎头痛击，最终一架“尖啸”被击落，另一架转身飞离。  
“抱歉艾玛莉小姐，有些事我必须回去处理。”这位官员急躁地说，然而身高一百八十公分、深色皮肤，身穿典礼制服的艾玛莉小姐拦住了他的去路。  
“除了那番通告，恐怖分子没有任何要求，没有赎金数量，没有计划。”法芮尔说，“列车在不断加速。这个速度太快了，任何一个弯道都可能翻车，所以不能在铁轨上安放减速器，狙击列车司机也不起作用，因为她是一辆无人驾驶的新能源列车，沃森先生。”  
本想躲开法芮尔的沃森此刻僵住了，他的脸色灰得如同大楼门口喷泉的池底。  
“尽管封锁消息，但是交通管理局铁道部门的人已经快撑不住了，他们解不开女王号的运行模式，它被锁定了，是一个远程信号，但是你们的人无法追踪，是这样吗？”法芮尔利用身高，肆意给予对方压力。不知道为什么，此刻她心里有些雀跃。  
“小姐，……你到底想说什么？”沃森看起来快垮了。  
“现在唯一能帮你的，只有守望先锋。”法芮尔说。


	5. Chapter 5

老兵 PM 1:04  
“成功了！”法芮尔拿着通讯器，一边飞奔一边说。“沃森开放了情报权限，在任务完成之前，我们能调用任何资料！还有！”黑皮肤姑娘按耐不住激动，“——授权调遣任何装备，任何交通工具、任何人员的指令，包括——”  
通讯器那头的男人听着，露出了笑容。  
老兵PM：1:24  
这座监狱是在地下。入口只有一栋灰色外墙的建筑，四周则是一片荒野，距离最近的文明之地有一昼夜的车程，荒野白天的气温可达50度以上，而夜晚则是零下。  
灰色建筑外头的一大片人工铺整的平地上停了一架格雷万恩V型。这种飞行器，在卸掉她所有武器，只留下运输功能之后，依然比其他飞行器要显眼。这全赖她的粒子喷射引擎，军方曾经有人这么形容她：只要补给得当，格雷万恩会比随意门更快。你打开门走进去的这会时间，她已经先抵达目的地了。  
所以老兵从他的办公室里走出来，坐电梯下楼，在守望先锋总部的停机坪上拉开格雷万恩的副驾驶门坐进去，直到他在这座监狱门口下来，只花了20分钟。这就是权限开放的好处，老兵看了看手表，他给自己留了十分钟余地，包括从监狱门口走进去，办完事之后走出来的时间。  
老兵走进这栋灰扑扑的建筑，门后什么都没有，只有三面同样灰色平整的墙壁。一个电子音从天花板里头某个发声装置传来。  
访客抵达，扫描中。  
扫描完毕。  
欢迎，杰克.莫里森长官。允许进入。  
地板发出轰鸣声，向两边分开，露出一个升降梯。指示灯亮起，指使他走上去。  
升降梯开始下降，几分钟后停在一条通道前。通道尽头有两位守卫。自从智械战争以来，再没人会彻底信任所谓“无人全自动化”了。即便战后人手严重不足，至关重要的地方也都坚持有人类雇员，所以就算是这样一座在荒野深处的监狱，也配置了人类守卫。  
两位人类守卫全副武装，脸部藏在头盔后面。他们对老兵敬了个礼，然后目送他走进尽头的门中。  
门后的房间分成两部分，老兵所在的部分，和一道透明有机玻璃墙隔开的，墙后面的部分。  
这片有机玻璃墙是一整块的，没有任何缝隙。空气通过墙壁上的通风管道流通，在管道端有红外线探测装置，一旦发现了什么异常，比如有非自然粒子，黑色的烟雾之类，就会触发警报，整个监牢的通风管道就会迅速关闭。  
墙后的空间没有任何家具，只有一把椅子，那把椅子上坐着一个人。  
“嘿，杰克。”男人说。他的声音嘶哑空灵，仿佛发声器官也是由烟尘组成。“抱歉是现在这样子，见你。”他说。“我没有袍子，就会散得到处都是。”  
老兵在有机玻璃墙另一端，看着这个勉强可以称为“人类”的生物。  
“让我猜猜，杰克。你有麻烦了。”男人身体表面四散的黑烟突然凝聚了一下。  
“不是我的麻烦。”老兵说道，“是杰西，你的宝贝徒弟。”  
“杰西和麻烦……”他说，“狗咬人算新闻吗？”他笑起来，从一开始的吃吃笑声，逐渐变得大声，到最后竟成了一通失去控制、歇斯底里的大笑。男人的身体彻底化为烟雾，从椅子上席卷扑向老兵的方向，最后附着在透明玻璃墙上面，再度化为实体。他的手指刮擦着玻璃，发出令人牙酸的声音。  
“我想你不至于蠢到……专门来通知我这件事，是吧？杰克？”他恶毒地说，“重新叼着狗食盆，摇尾乞怜的感觉如何？”  
“感觉很好。”老兵眨眨眼。  
“你烂掉了，杰克。”  
“加比，你懂的。只有比烂人更烂，才能制住他们。”老兵笑起来。  
“别叫那个名字，”黑烟凝聚成的形体和老兵只有一道玻璃墙的阻隔，“往昔已逝。”  
“那么，Reaper，你是想在这里发霉？还是想出去转转？”老兵说。  
“为了什么？”  
“你先说，想，还是不想。”  
“好吧。”男人重新化为黑色的影子，飞散而去，最终在座位上出现。他换了个坐姿，那是洗耳恭听的意思。  
“我需要你登上一辆失控的列车。”  
“你以为我的异能是什么？随便一个会速降的特工和一架直升机都会比我好使……”  
“必须是你。我钦定了。”  
“你真是烦透了，老鬼头。”  
“不可能完成的任务，只能由你来完成。这句话可是你说的。”  
“我不记得说过如此愚蠢的发言。”  
“你过去的愚蠢发言还少吗？包括在记者发布会上抢过我的话筒，臭骂CNN记者的那回。”  
“只是臭骂而已，我本想开枪打死她的。”黑色的影子说，“算了吧…………杰克。为什么要去救那些愚人？过河拆桥，煽风点火，我们曾经救了他们所有，可结果呢…………？”  
“这就是结果…………当我们想发出自己的声音，这些愚人就开始把我们视作眼中钉，用卑劣的手段，折磨我们……”  
“一个战士……最惨痛的结局是死在自己人手里，在你最落魄的时候脸上有他们的鞋印，雕像的基座上有他们的口水。杰克……为什么要去救那些愚人？让他们慢慢去死就好……没有事物是永恒的，就让愚蠢之人成为第一块崩塌的砖瓦就好。“  
“不行，加比。”老兵说，“我想换把新椅子，全赖这趟了。”  
“一把新椅子。”玻璃墙后面的男人咕哝，“比起我，你才是真正的恶棍…………”  
“战术需要。起来干活吧，加比。”  
老兵按动了墙上的一个按钮。一个电子音飘了出来：正在审核权限，权限审核通过，莫里森长官，下午好。授权调用A级罪犯，即刻生效。  
有机玻璃墙从地上缓慢升起，等它彻底升起消失之后。男人走了出来，走出了这个牢笼。  
“杰克，你最好记住一点。关于你的屁股坐在什么样的椅子上，我一点也不关心。”男人说，他走向出口，黑烟在身体上飘散着，就好像他随时能化为烟尘而去。  
男人看向门外的守卫，虽然头盔藏住了守卫的表情，但僵硬的肢体语言出卖了他。这可怜虫以为自己见到了鬼。  
“恶棍不死，英雄才会被人记住。”老兵装作没听见男人的发言，“这一回，你来当英雄。”   
男人扭头看了他一眼，向外走去。  
此时此刻，老兵的表盘上刚走过了十分钟的最后一秒。

杰西麦克雷 PM：1:16  
那个男人用过枪，但是也许并不熟练，或者在女儿面前他有所忌惮，又或者，牛仔的那一席话让他动摇了。婕拉扑出来的时候，子弹擦过牛仔的脸，打在车厢边上。小女孩尖叫着，牛仔一把将她抱住，滚到墙角。婕拉制服了她的老爸。  
男人被摁在地上，终于崩溃了。我女儿……他语无伦次地说，救救她，求求你，救救她……！   
女孩开始哭，在牛仔怀里挣扎。姑娘拿走了父亲的武器，放开了他。麦克雷放下女孩，后者扑进父亲怀里。  
但是，父亲却推开了女儿。“不！不！”他尖叫。牛仔一瞬间明白了什么，“趴下！”他吼道。刑警随即扑向一堆箱子的一边。最后一眼他看到牛仔抓住了女孩。紧接着，男人身上的炸弹爆炸了。  
整个行李车厢的物件被气浪掀得满地乱滚，方才的车窗被炸开了一个大洞。风从外面灌进来，简直要把人吸出去。婕拉扶着车厢，挣扎爬起。  
女孩身上有血，但不是她的。  
“现在……几点钟……？”牛仔问她。  
婕拉愣在那里，刚才发生的事情让她眼前发黑。牛仔又问了一遍，几乎是用吼的，他敲她的脸，捏她，摇晃她，然后指着原本是车窗外的大洞。婕拉看见远方的弯道，一座大桥赫然可见。  
列车正以风驰电掣的速度向前。  
“救他女儿。”麦克雷说，把女孩交到婕拉手里。  
车厢外有人在砸门。眼见着那座大桥越来越近。  
“没时间了，你准备好了吗？”牛仔吼道， “我数到三！哦算了……去吧！”他一把将婕拉推了下去。  
车厢门快撑不住了。牛仔倚靠在车窗大洞边上，风倒灌进车厢，他倚靠在那儿，手指沾血，却像是倚靠在一个宁静祥和，再舒适不过的地方。他摸了摸原本应该是悬挂枪套的地方。现在那儿空无一物。  
这时候，他脑子里有个声音在说：后悔当个守法公民了？  
车厢门锁从外头挨了几发子弹，整个儿掉了下来。化身暴徒的乘客们涌进车厢，为首的人带着枪。  
“不。”牛仔说，“看看这些人。”  
想当个赴死的圣徒？心中的声音说。  
牛仔无声且大肆地嘲笑那个声音。不，他说。  
杰西麦克雷勉力站起来， 伸出手，冲人们说道：“有没有烟？”


	6. Chapter 6

源氏 PM 2:06【非当地时间】  
空气闷热潮湿，没有一丝风。夜幕下，依山修建的的房屋窗口透出灯光。男人们在巷道里，空地上，聚集在光亮下面谈笑、聊天。女人们从二楼窗户探出身子，只穿内衣，却画着浓妆。远处飘来音乐，不知道哪里传来一两声模糊的枪响。  
一座房屋的平顶上有一个水箱，粗陋的工程，一架生锈的铁梯靠在边上。两旁私接的电线缠绕之下的电灯，因为电压不稳而忽明忽灭。这些凭借智慧和动手能力拼凑出的生活设施，让人很难想象当下的时间已经是21世纪后半叶。  
电流刺啦作响，电灯暗了一下，过了几秒钟，它又重新亮起来。水箱后面，多了一个人。  
源氏在观察情况。他全身涂装换成了夜幕模式，深蓝色哑光比黑色更有隐蔽性，装甲重量减轻，人造肌肉通过四级静音测试，连一只飞虫都不会被惊扰。  
目标在街对面的那栋三层楼高的房子。然而，源氏扫了一圈。这栋小楼看起来不过是贫民窟里不起眼的一个角落，周围却散布着好些暗桩。不仅如此，这栋楼的警卫系统也严密到吓人，早些时候莫里森传给他的卫星图资料上标注，小楼所有方向都有监控探头，而看似粗制滥造的院墙后面，藏着七架“杜隆坦”自动火炮，它们的芯片被拆掉，换上手动装置，然后交给一些受过训练的武装人员使用。这么搞让它们威力不减，而且没办法用高科技黑掉它们。很合适凭借智慧和动手能力，自给自足的当地居民。要知道那些火炮可是战争年代的遗物，现下已经被淘汰了。但即便是战场上淘汰下来的东西，对付一般情况也游刃有余。一般情况是指，毒贩争夺地盘，暴力拒捕或者其他。  
这座城市依靠犯罪为生，战后情况更甚，没人知道错综复杂的暗巷里藏着多少非法武器。  
想要彻底攻陷这座楼，恐怕得用女武神战斗机轰它两轮。但这与这次行动目标不符，所以才需要源氏动手。  
指挥官是这么跟他说的，现在你立刻出发去那里，在我带着那个关键人物出来，抵达办事地点的时候，我要听到好消息。  
以及，我给你找了个帮手。  
指挥官明确说了，给他找了个帮手。但是到现在为止，他的帮手还没有出现。  
源氏观察了一会，决定从南面潜入。那里只需要解决两个暗桩和一个流动岗哨，更重要的是，南面有足够多的阴影。  
准备行动之时，通讯器传来话语。  
“喂~？”是个女人的声音，带着一点口音。“你怎么还没进来？”女人说。  
源氏记得这个声音，他知道帮手是谁了。“Sombra，马上就好。”  
“快一点，不要拖后腿。”黑客说，“对你来讲，潜入这栋破房子应该轻而易举。”  
这倒是。  
“等我两分钟。”他说，然后悄无声息地滑出阴影。  
源氏身而为人，现下看起来倒更接近机械。对于这件事，他倒觉得没什么大不了的。要是智械和人类相处更加和谐一点，他能走动的地方也就更多些。事实上，对于他这样高度机械化的改造人，战后的法律还是一片空白，这就很不方便。和一些真正的问题比起来，以私人名义坐飞机过安检的问题倒只能说是鸡毛蒜皮的小事了。  
自己曾经是忍者世家岛田氏的一员，要是当年那些祖先知道，追求更强的忍术有一条捷径，不知作何感想。  
对于重组之后的守望先锋，源氏也没有什么不满意的地方。虽然大部分成员都抱怨基地的破旧，连排水系统都年久失修，修缮费也迟迟不批下来。但他遇到过更糟糕的情况，只是源氏在表达出自己的看法时，被同僚挤兑成“睡觉都不用盖被子的人”。  
事到如今，他对曾经在街机厅和别人大打出手的那个源氏的记忆虽然清晰可辨，但却无法苟同不少做法。源氏在内心判断，说不定这就是改造的后遗症，毕竟身体机能有相对有效的方式可以测试，但目前的科技却很难判定一个改造人的精神方面，是不是也会有质变。  
自己的内心的某些东西，应该是已经死了。不过却在废墟上长出了新的，大概就是这样的状态。在基地的同龄人之间，也无话可说。所面对的烦恼都不相同，与其干坐，倒不如出去执勤更让人轻松。  
曾经一味追踪岛田半藏的踪迹，试图劝说他加入守望先锋。现在细想，也可能是自己的一厢情愿。兄弟之间的嫌隙，说放下就放下的，不过是愚人之见。要是遇见，除了说些场面话外，也不知如何应对。  
不过是保有相同记忆和境遇的一个人而已。  
从今往后，自己要往何处去，如果师父在这里，八成会说，回归宁静。  
话是这么说，但出刀杀人，就是杀人。  
想到此处，源氏已经将暗桩悄无声息地杀了个干净，连流动巡逻的那个人也没有放过，抹了脖子拖至角落。  
音乐声还在响，那空地上男男女女扭动跳舞。这些人不知今夕何夕，全都醉在当夜的酒里。

莱斯PM 2:11【非当地时间】  
他坐在个人终端前。房间的隔音效果很差，差到临街的声音他都能听得一清二楚。但他觉得这是好事，那些在巷子里鬼混的男男女女是第一道眼线，就跟河马脑袋上的小鸟一样，如果事情不对劲，鸟儿会第一时间逃走，河马有足够的时间沉入河里，然后找准机会给敌人迎头痛击。  
当然，他不可能只依靠这个。从当地毒枭手里买下的“杜隆坦”火炮，绝对能好好招呼不自量力的入侵者。  
现在，他们的敌人不是智械了。所以他们要倒退回去，去找那些人类和人类之间的战争手段。这很容易，事实上从有文明记述开始，人类就忙着比划拳头，把同类送进地狱。再没有一种生物会比人在研究怎么杀死同类这个领域上如此精进。  
现在他藏身在这座犯罪如同呼吸的城市里，她的贫民窟就是天然的屏障。如果对方派人过来，这些人就会发现周围都是敌人，如果对方打算来狠的，移平这座楼。好吧，干吧。没有他的指纹和密码， 巴尔的摩女王号不可能被减速。他要她以华丽优美，风驰电掣的样子冲入中央车站，给所有人一个超级大惊喜。  
他以前看过一本书，一本侦探小说。那里头说，N市有八百万人口，也有八百万种死法。好吧，现在你们只有一种了。  
就跟所有那些，已经变成亡魂的人一样。  
他的手指划过屏幕，浮动窗口发出暗暗的光亮。这个时候，他看到个人终端的浮动窗口映出一个人影。紧接着，另一个人影也从角落里出现。  
“好厉害。”他由衷地感叹道，“你们是怎么进来的？”  
“莱斯•哈特，N市州立大学布法罗分校信息通信专业，前美军陆战队技术兵，智械危机时作为本土部队第三批，进入环太平洋战场。三年后封锁线失效，你跟着部队撤离到南美，之后在南美待到战争结束。你退役后，用退休金开了一家药店，但四个月前，你把药店卖了。对邻居说出门休假。”那个像机械忍者的家伙说道。  
他转过身来，身下是一张轮椅，大腿下面的部位空空荡荡。他看着眼前的两人。“对，你说得，都很对。”他眯起眼睛，困惑地询问“你是人吗？还是智械？”  
“我是来逮捕你的人。”机械忍者说，那声音是人的声音，这点不会错。有意思，他想。一个半机械半人类的家伙，他到底能不能吃东西上厕所呢？  
至于另外一个人，那是个姑娘。他一眼就看出这姑娘动了个不小的手术，好让自己的身体随时同电子设备接驳，进行信息传输。她一定是个厉害的黑客。  
“老兄，我劝你老老实实把解码信息交出来，可别浪费我的时间。”她对他说，很不耐烦的样子。  
有意思。这反而激起了他的好胜心。  
“你们躲过了所有的眼线。”他讲，毫无惧色，“监控探头，‘杜隆坦’火炮。是改造义体的功劳吗？也有人建议我装上两只义肢，这样我甚至可以跑得比鸵鸟还快。”他说道。但是那个生物义体技术公司的推销员忽略了一个关键问题，跑得比鸵鸟还快有什么意义呢。没有意义，推销员帮不了他。所以他趁对方在箱子里掏商品目录的时候，用沙发边上的奖杯砸了他。那是他入伍前拿的奖杯，编程设计大赛冠军。边上还有一枚小一点的，是棒球队第一次拿到联赛资格，学校奖给他们的荣誉奖。他选了大的那只奖杯，一下一下又一下。直到火花四溅，金属头骨碎裂的声音。他不知道现在杀死一个智械是不是要被判刑，以前杀死成千上万个都不需要。但现在时代变了，有些人说，智械也有权力，也应该有工作。避免战争最好的办法就是让他们也跟我们一样。  
去他的。避免战争的最好办法就是杀光所有。他这样想，然后收拾干净客厅，把智械推销员的残躯藏进地下室，出门打电话。是时候把药店关了，他终于明白，那个人，那个匿名互助会上的，给他一张名片的人，说的是对的。那张名片上有一个小丑的图案，复仇马戏团。  
如果你想通了，打这个电话。用公共电话打。那个人说。他鬼使神差地收下了名片，把它和抗抑郁药放在一起。然后这天，他觉得自己想通了。他拿着那张名片，坐在轮椅上出门，打电话。  
“外面的那些人，不会再醒了。”机械忍者说，“现在就剩下你一个。”  
“你想要什么呢？”他突然有种想法，如果不是在这种情况下。说不定他们能好好坐下来谈谈。事实上，自从那场战争结束以来，他寻找过很多种自救的办法，包括佛教。而眼前这个人，很神奇地让他想起了曾经在尼泊尔逗留的那几个月。而那个姑娘，他真的很想问问对方对第三代量子加密的破解思路。  
太可惜了。  
“把列车停下。”机械忍者说。  
临街的音乐响着。他眨了眨眼睛，慢慢把手放在椅子扶手上。就这么一个细微的动作，机械忍者顿时做出了反应，三枚飞镖凭空出现在他手上：“别动。”  
“时间不多了。”他轻声说，“所有人都要死。”


	7. Chapter 7

老兵PM 2:15  
老兵的手表指向2点15分。 此刻他在格雷万恩V型上，从舷窗看出去，群山峻岭在他们身下飞速略过。这是计划最重要的一部分，但如今。  
“长官，女王号没有减速。我们会在6分11秒后抵达它的上空，相对速度是420公里。”  
太快了。  
“机械忍者小子是怎么回事？”老兵说。  
“联系不上，没有应答。”  
“看来你的计划遇到了最麻烦的问题了，杰克。”戴面具的男人从后面凑过来，“420公里，你在开玩笑……”  
“会把速度降下来的。”老兵抓住驾驶舱的座椅，“我们能减速吗？”  
“可以，但是长官，航向限制，这样我们就要延迟几分钟才能抵达女王号上空。这样留给……”副驾驶上的士兵看了一眼戴面具的男人，“留给他的时间就要压缩。”  
“给我五分钟就够了……”Reaper说。  
“你不要瞎扯。”老兵推走曾经的战友。“至少留出十分钟。想想办法吧。”他对驾驶员们说。  
“我可以，把速度降到这个值。”驾驶员指着表盘说，“把航向调整，在女王号进入最后一个闸道口之前，先去那边等她，但是这样的话，我们和她的相对速度还是超过280公里。”  
两难的问题。  
老兵咬了下手指。  
“有个办法。”他突然说，“我们减速，按照规矩来。女王号那边，继续联系源氏。”  
“收到。”  
“你的新椅子，全赖接下来的几分钟了……”Reaper说。  
老兵不说话，双手合掌抵住下巴。  
“你真是没变……”Reaper的声音犹如鬼魂，“不知道绝望为何物的硬骨头……”  
“我知道的，”老兵突然说，“我知道什么是绝望。但是拜托，加比，现在别说，现在我需要每一分运气，包括来自死神的。”

源氏 PM 2:18【非当地时间】  
太大意了。源氏眼前一黑，那个程序员引爆了藏在轮椅下面的炸药。随着气浪，同样装在轮椅下面的，成堆的彩色纸片喷薄而出，散落一地，就好像马戏团表演的谢幕时刻。  
他怎能疏忽至此？  
炸药威力不大，但足以将程序员的身躯毁灭干净。  
Sombra反应很快，她越过程序员的残骸和彩色纸片，扑到个人终端上，行云流水地输入了一些指令。  
“这个混账东西，”黑皮肤姑娘说，“他放弃了部分权限，好让唯一的权限设定为最高级，他锁定了卫星给他当中转。”  
“什么意思？”源氏没听明白。  
“意思就是，”Sombra烦躁地说，“两个坏消息。”  
“第一个，我只能解开一层，拿到一半权限。没有这家伙的指纹，那趟该死的车根本没法减速。第二个就是，要是这台个人终端坏了。咱们就只能坐火箭上太空去拆卫星了。”  
“继续试。”源氏说。然后就在这个时候，他们听见了机械声响，爆炸引起的骚动，激发了警卫。一堵墙应声而塌，自动火炮的炮筒出现在墙后。  
炮口凝聚起热能。  
源氏猛然抬头。  
火炮开火了。  
“他妈的！”Sombra拔腿就跑。  
半堵墙成了牺牲品。源氏闪到了屋顶上。  
通讯器沙沙作响。源氏按了一下。  
“源氏，上帝保佑，你终于回答了。现在什么情况？”  
“程序员死了。”源氏说，“抱歉我搞砸了。”  
Sombra在源氏身边出现，她冲通讯器吼：“老头子，这趟活我干不了！要不你找人拆卫星去吧！”  
她大肆抱怨：“我得撤了，刚才差点就去见了上帝。抱歉啦。”  
她就这样原地消失了，留下源氏一人面对火力。  
火炮在调整炮口。源氏在想，我是不是应该挽回点什么？但是，他不知道自己能挽回什么。  
就在这个时候，通讯器里重新扎进了莫里森长官的声音。“没必要上天拆卫星。源氏，你问她能不能让女王号提速！”  
“……指挥官，你说什么？”源氏愣了。  
“让女王号提速！能提升多少就多少！问她能做到吗！”  
源氏一下子明白了。“我试试，长官。”  
“不要试！妈的，你必须成功！”  
火炮开火。这下屋顶也保不住了。源氏的时间不多，但首先得解决这家伙。遗憾的是，他本就不是为了解决这种机械而出现在此的，他的所有装备和武技都不适合这种场合。  
“Sombra！你在吗！让火车提速吧！”源氏吼道。  
“你真是疯子~”姑娘的身影在角落里出现了一下，“你以为你一个人能保住这台终端吗！”  
火炮调整炮口，发出恐怖的咔咔声。源氏飞镖在手：“你尽管去试！我会把它挡在外面！”他冲临时搭档喊道。  
火炮开火，小楼摇摇欲坠。源氏一个冲刺跃向火炮机体上，抽刀在手，凝聚起力量，只见那把武士刀发出莹莹绿光。  
“……真是脑瓜坏掉的忍者。”Sombra现身而出。“刺激！”她大笑道，“我还没在这种状况下破解密码呢！”她跑向那台炮火声下的个人终端，就像少女奔向爱人一般。  
源氏以风雷之势斩向火炮驾驶舱，只听见金属被切开的声音，整个驾驶舱如同黄油一般，在源氏的斩击下一分为二。前半部分连同炮筒一起落向地面，源氏又一刀横斩，那驾驶舱直接没了顶。驾驶员吓瘫了，源氏给了他两秒钟时间逃走，刀刺过来的时候，这家伙终于记起自己要干啥，脑袋一缩，从边上滚了下去，整个人砸到了院子里，打滚爬起来，踉跄逃离。他用当地话喊着什么，源氏听不懂。  
音乐声没有了，人们在四散奔逃。既然都不知今夕何夕，为何还要逃走？源氏如此想着，刀上的荧光黯淡下去。  
就在此时，街道两旁的院落内升起了数台同等规格的火炮。  
他看了一眼身后的小楼。原本是那个程序员待的地方，只剩下焦黑的地板，他把自己炸成了碎片，一点也不剩。彩色纸片从楼上飘落，好像狂欢节的尾声。  
Sombra背对着他，手指在键盘上翻飞。此时此刻她听不见外头的声音，她在同其他事物战斗。  
自动火炮逼近了。  
源氏深吸了一口气，握紧了刀。  
就在这个时候，东南方向闪过光亮。紧接着，忍者看见了两条神龙。  
两条神龙以摧枯拉朽之势，横扫而来。  
火炮驾驶员们意识到不对劲，待他们转向，已经来不及了。源氏闪到了小楼塌陷的屋顶上，神龙在他身后扫过战场。他听见机械爆炸的声音，房屋倒塌，地面破裂，神龙怒吼。他死死抓住一截伸出的钢筋，整个人吊在半空中。  
神龙呼啸而过，只留残骸。  
所有的火炮都化为了一堆废铁。源氏立马看向东南方向，可他什么也没有看到。  
生死不过一瞬，从出鞘到收刀，也可为一生。

杰西麦克雷 PM 2:23  
“这场戏到底什么时候才算完？”  
列车沿铁轨飞驰，车厢轻轻震动。麦克雷觉得身上很疼，就好像车厢的节奏同内脏共振起来。他对眼前的小丑说，“你这蹩脚的丑角，照这样下去，可挣不到一分钱门票。”  
车厢里血流成河，到处都是尸体。  
就在牛仔即将被乘客们撕碎的时刻，小丑拿着M19走进来，很快施暴者开始尖叫，到处躲避。然而没什么用，每秒100发子弹，有人绝望地扑向车厢边上的大洞，掉了出去。上帝保佑他。  
牛仔缩在角落，本能地把身体蜷成一团。子弹打在他边上，发出突突突的闷响。大概过了五分钟，可能更久，麦克雷说不好，周围没有任何声音了。他抬起头，看到小丑站在他面前，枪口还冒着青烟。  
车厢里大概死了十几个人。都是青壮年，这些企图为自己和家里人的命运一搏的人押错了宝，麦克雷心想，你遵守规矩，但不代表规矩不会变。  
“这就是你的感言？”小丑说。  
“那难道我得痛哭流涕，送上一束鲜花，亲吻你的脚趾感谢，才算符合你的诉求？太差劲了，你们所有人。”麦克雷说。  
他现在心情很糟，比他当年失去右手的时候有过之而不及。  
小丑蹲下来，面具后面确实是一双人类的眼睛。  
“杰西麦克雷。”小丑说，“……别把我们和这些庸人相比较。”  
牛仔盯着他。  
小丑掏出了一个玩具徽章。塑料做的，金色涂料已经剥落了大半。麦克雷觉得这玩意特别眼熟。  
“你的帽子。”小丑提示他。  
牛仔想起来了，战争期间为了鼓舞士气，很长一段时间的宣传当中，守望先锋的定位是拯救人类的超级英雄。那确实是一段特别让当事人无语的历史，舞台剧，以他们为主角、真实经历为蓝本的电影、漫画、大小周边。  
这个塑料帽徽，就是关于他的一个周边，据说当时不少孩子以能得到一个为荣，当然最好是还有一顶牛仔帽和一把玩具枪左轮。  
午时已到。就连他随便说出口的一句绝杀台词，都变成了他的招牌。动画片放到他只身一人返回死局帮巢穴，和过去彻底算清楚账的剧情之后。大街小巷都是稚嫩童声的高喊“午时已到”。  
尴尬到不行。  
“我不知道你还有看动画的嗜好。”牛仔说。  
小丑伸出手指，插进牛仔的伤口里，后者惨叫起来。  
“你该好好学着怎么说话。”小丑抽回手指，上头沾满了血。麦克雷抽搐喘气，“不、”他说，“我的、谈话……谈话技巧、一向因人……而异。”  
牛仔喘了一大口气。“对付你这种把脸藏在五分钱一个的面具后面的货色，害连说笑话都提不起劲。”他一口气说完，疼得仰天大笑。  
“看，英雄。战争、流血，把你们变成了英雄。所有人都在说，你们是好样的，是人类的希望。守望先锋，人类。”小丑说，“那些看不见的东西，被遮了起来。”  
“你们占据一切，但世界并没有因此变好……”  
“看看这些人，”他指着一地的尸体，“一点情分都不讲，只要我随便说一句话，就愿意用你的脑袋去换自己的苟活。这个世界没有因此变好，所以……你们这么努力，到底为了什么？”小丑问。  
“而那些真正受苦的人被藏起来了，所有人都觉得，哇哦，战争耶，好棒，有人流血，有人当英雄……”  
“这些人活着，还觉得是理所当然的。战后他们做着理所当然的事，工作，娱乐，理所当然……”  
“你们要让那些亡魂怎么办？”  
“那些亡魂受够了。”小丑说，“他们决定复仇。向英雄和愚人复仇。”  
他高声说，把塑料帽徽丢在牛仔身上。


	8. Chapter 8

Reaper PM 2:23  
“女王号加速了！”副驾驶说，“相汇时间重新计算，提前了，提前了四十秒！相对速度250公里！”  
“熄火。”老兵说，“关掉一组发动机。”  
驾驶员照做了，“提前25秒。”  
老兵身后的面具男人站起来，往舷窗外看了一眼。女王号已经在地平线处出现，像一条蜿蜒的小蛇。  
他伸出爪子般的手，捏住副驾驶员的肩膀。“你最好告诉我，直线具体是多少？”  
“960米，最短距离是960米，然后还要算上相对速度差，所以——”  
“杰克，你知道我的位移最少需要3秒钟，对吧？”戴着死神面具的男人对老兵。  
“所以，你可不要被甩到车尾去了。”  
“你这个毫无同情心的魔鬼。”男人的尾音含糊不清，在他人听来好像是在笑。  
“相汇10秒倒计时！9——！8——！7——”  
男人双手放在胸口，呈交叉状。黑色烟雾自他脚底升起。  
“6——！5——！4——！”  
黑色烟雾将男人彻底包裹。  
“3——！2——！”  
老兵看着他。  
“1——！”  
戴面具的男人同烟雾一起消失了。  
列车狂奔疾驰，随时可能脱轨而去。  
从外头向列车里看去，急速闪过视野，闪烁不定的窗口，好像相机的快门。  
首先出现的是黑色烟雾。  
黑烟化作形体。  
清晰可见。  
最终，一双脚踩在了列车车厢的地板上。男人掏出两把霰弹枪，左右开弓，两名小丑面具的暴徒应声倒地。  
他环顾四周，没有站起来的人。所有的乘客都蜷缩在座位上，这个车厢里都是老弱妇孺。他慢慢走过去，跨过两具尸体，尸体上的小丑面具掉了下来，露出一张寻常人的脸。  
一个老妇人抖抖地掏出十字架，她是唯一一个在主的支持下敢于抬头看他一眼的人。Reaper走过去，离她越来越近，老妇人攥紧了十字架。  
“……这是第几节车厢？”他问她。但老妇只是抖着念叨主之名，时不时伸出手扶一下眼镜。Reaper叹了口气，直径越了过去。  
他走到下一节车厢，霰弹枪上膛。座位上冒出一个敌人，击毙。又一个，击毙。  
在下一节车厢，一梭子弹招呼过来。他化身烟尘，飞向开枪者，一拳击中对方鼻梁，又一枪。  
下一节车厢。他匀速前进，只比赶火车的人慢一些。  
他经过的那些地方，那些乘客在他身后小心翼翼地抬起头。  
通讯器沙沙作响，老兵的声音从里头传出。“加比？”  
“闭嘴杰克……我在干活。”戴面具的男人说。

杰西麦克雷 PM 2:28  
小丑戴的通讯器里传来混乱的声音，牛仔看到这个暴徒头子突然歇斯底里地冲通讯器大叫：“他是怎么上来的？不！别管了！杀了他！炸掉半截火车也可以，总之杀了他！”  
他转过身，发现牛仔在笑。遂拔出枪，指着牛仔的脑袋。“你朋友来救你了。”他说，“不过我想给他个礼物。你的尸体。”  
麦克雷突然暴起身形，抓住小丑的手。一发子弹打空，小丑揍了他一拳。牛仔向后仰去，但是没有倒地。他的伤口在流血，但拳头依然凶狠。麦克雷捉住对方持枪的手，眼见对方的左手从身后掏摸什么，他一个头槌撞上对方面孔。塑料面具背后的人脸发出鼻骨断裂的声音，小丑闷哼一声， 两人扭打在一起。

法芮尔 PM 2:28  
法芮尔有种不好的预感。沃森似乎有什么东西瞒着她。这个男人从刚才开始就不大对劲，“沃森先生。”她叫住他，但是对方根本不理会她的叫喊。两旁的随行人员也无视了法拉的存在。现在他们是在中情局反恐中心，在法芮尔提出建议之后，他俩就坐车前往。她担任了临时的联合作战守望先锋方面的联络官。  
我得盯住他，法芮尔心想。“沃森先生！”高大的神色皮肤女孩推开随行人员，拦住高管的去路。“你说过，联合作战结束前，情报必须共享！我们已经尽到了义务，实时报告解救进程！请贵方也同样履行！”  
“艾玛莉小姐，”沃森停下来说，“之前有两个人质安全逃出，一名女性和一个未成年，浸在萨斯奎汉纳的河水里差点冻死。不过也从他们这里知道了一些很重要的信息。”  
“你知道如果不成功，会发生什么事情？”沃森说，“女王号会直接撞进中央车站，然后爆炸。新泽西州也不能幸免。”这个男人深深吸了一口气，“还有二十分钟，这个恶魔就要抵达了。得有人做些什么。”  
“你口中的恶魔可是载着340位平民！”法芮尔说，“你最好告诉我你到底打算做什么！”  
“那条铁轨有一条岔道，战争期间被炸断了。但是扳道口还能用。”  
法芮尔全身冰冷，她明白这句话的意思。  
“不！你不能那么干！”深色皮肤的女孩伸出手，但周围的随行人员反应更快，迅速扑过来抓住了她。  
“340个平民！”法芮尔尖叫，“你不能那么做！”  
“340个平民和一千九百万，你数学不好，我的小姐……”沃森轻声说。法芮尔意识到，眼前这个男人已经跨过某道门槛，就像脱轨的列车一般。  
“莱耶斯已经在车上了！刚才你都听见了，只要给他一点时间，他就能抵达驾驶室，手动让列车停下来！”  
“莱耶斯？”沃森皱起眉头，“对，你们的指挥官刚刚授权调走了一个A级罪犯。小姐，有件事我需要讲给你听，FBI每年经手的案子，每个案子的背后都有罪犯……大大小小，有些是经济犯罪，有些叛国，有些杀人。我的经验是——”  
“罪犯就是罪犯。”沃森冷漠地说。  
法芮尔瞪着他。  
“何况我听说，那个罪犯是你们指挥官的旧识……”这个男人说出恶毒之语，然后转身离去，把法芮尔抛在身后。  
紧接着他感觉自己被猛推一把，整个人向前扑去。他倒在地上，惊恐转身，只看见高大的深皮肤女孩朝他扑了过来，抓住他的肩膀。要是换做几个小时前，他会很乐意看到这样的景象，但是现在他不这么认为了。他都忘记了，艾玛莉小姐本来就是位实战经验丰富的战斗专家。而如今她看起来像一头发怒的母狼。  
“这场战争也让你的脑子坏了吗！”法芮尔怒吼，“平民的性命什么时候只是一串数字了？！”随行人员大惊失色，扑上去制止，却遭到法芮尔的挥拳反抗。  
走廊上一通混乱，法芮尔痛揍所有胆敢靠近她的人。警卫匆忙赶来，对这个女人围追堵截，好容易抓住了她。  
“指挥官用他认为最合适的方式去救人，他在努力，所有人都在努力！”法芮尔冲眼前的男人吼道，“而你在做些什么！刽子手，懦夫！”  
“艾玛莉小姐需要冷静一会儿。”沃森好容易从地上爬起来，只想得到这样一句话。假如很多年后他能回想起来此刻，对自知之明的程度又会有不同的认识。  
“所有希望消失之前，不会放弃——！”法芮尔高喊道，如同战吼。

杰西麦克雷 PM 2:34  
爆炸声。距离不远。僵持着的双方，一方开口道：“看来你的朋友到不了这里了。”另一方则针锋相对地回应：“先担心你自己吧。”  
小丑撞向牛仔，把他撞到墙角。麦克雷从一开始就感觉到了，这家伙的格斗本事和枪械技巧，都绝非平民水平。  
“那年我在坦桑尼亚。”小丑说，“我的部队被赶去了一座山谷，它们，那些铁疙瘩从上头突袭我们，五百人，最后只剩四个。其中一个是我。”  
“战争结束后，我们四个人约好每年见一次，至少一次。你看科技这么发达，有什么理由撑不过去？”  
“第一年我们去了，第二年也是，第三年，哈里没有来，他在家里轰掉了自己的脑袋。第四年刚过圣诞节，别人告诉我，格尔特醉死了。知道不，他以前从不喝酒，他是一个冷静得像块石头的男人，最好的狙击手。然后我觉得该做些什么了。”  
“现在是……匿名互助会的倾诉时间？”牛仔挤出嘲讽话语。在两人比拼力气的时候，确实没什么余力干别的。  
“我告诉韦德，只剩下我们两个了。我要复仇。我有一个点子，一个城里有一个小丑，他逗笑了所有人，但谁来逗笑他？现在小丑决定复仇。”  
“四百多个兄弟的性命！”他尖叫道，“你们就站在他们的尸骨上！你们这些英雄，平民！把这件事看做大型秀的每个人！我让你们也加入进来！这场表演！高兴吗？开心吧！”  
砰——！  
他的脑袋在牛仔眼前炸开，血肉溅了麦克雷一脸。  
戴面具的Reaper出现在车厢门口。他丢下枪，从身后又掏出一把新的。他目不转睛地盯着麦克雷，又对着地上抽搐的人体补上了一枪。  
“你就没有优雅点的登场方式吗！”麦克雷忍着伤痛，把一些不明的人体组织从头发上捋下来。  
“还活着，在喘气。”眼前的男人对着通讯器说，压根没理会牛仔。“不，让他自己爬下车就行。”Reaper继续说道。  
麦克雷踉跄站起来。  
Reaper越过他，走向车头方向。  
“嘿！我坐这趟车的时候，外头世界大战了吗？”麦克雷冲着男人的背影说，“你不是在死亡谷那个地下监狱里头服刑？还是我眼花记错了？”  
回答他的是一声车厢门关上的声音。

Reaper PM 2:38  
通讯器沙沙作响。“加比，你还有多久？”老兵的声音从里头传出来，“法芮尔传来的最新情况——”  
戴面具的男人安静地听了一会儿，眼前出现敌人，他拔枪瞄准。他向车头方向前进，没有东西能阻挡他。所有的乘客，那些还活着的，看到一个黑色影子，所到之处只有血与火。暴徒抓住一个人质，他化为烟尘越过他们，敲碎祸首的下颚。人质瘫软在地，他继续前进。  
驾驶室被锁上了，霰弹枪开火。一枪，两枪，三枪——金属门千疮百孔，最后被一脚踢开。  
驾驶室空无一人，只有仪器在闪烁。一个紧急制动的把手下贴着红色的提示，边上一排按钮，每个都有标识。  
他伸出手，抓住紧急制动，但没有按下去。  
“加比？加比？你到了吗？”老兵的声音在通讯器里。戴面具的男人看了看车窗，“你说那条道口在什么地方？”  
“不，我已经看见了。”他补充说，“很遗憾，杰克。你的计划可能要失败了。”Reaper说，“距离太近，时间不够。”  
老兵在通讯器那头愣住了。他明白他的意思。  
刹车的制动需要距离支持，就算现在让列车紧急停车，紧急到让制动装置刺穿他的旧友，也可能没法让列车彻底停下来，脱轨，然后爆炸，都是可能发生的事情。  
“不，你等等，你尽力去试。雅典娜会算出概率！”老兵说。  
“不是百分百，就是白费心机。杰克，听到你这样惊慌，我很高兴。”  
“少废话。”老兵沉下嗓子，“按下它，让列车慢慢停下来。我不管它能不能真的停下，按下它加比！然后用位移挪到随便哪个地方！”  
“我有更好的主意。”戴面具的男人说。  
“你在说什么鬼东西？”老兵听见自己的心跳。就在这个时候，通讯器那头的声音被刺耳声给打断了。

杰西麦克雷 PM 2:41  
失去了半边脸和身体的小丑扑向Reaper。他身上的金属装置冒着火花，电线清晰可见。“那场该死的仗，害我丢掉了九成的身体！”他尖叫道，“死吧，带着这一车人作伴！”  
Reaper转身掏枪，然而有一声枪响比他更快。  
杰西麦克雷出现在驾驶室门口，手持他的宝贝左轮。“我说谎了。”他说道，“我怎么可能把她，把维和者留在家里。”趁目标刚转过身，牛仔一通连射，把弹匣彻底打空。小丑倒下了，这次他再没站起来。  
“你年纪大了，连后背都不注意了。”牛仔对戴面具的男人说。  
“而你，需要个医生了。”男人告诉他曾经的学生。  
“这点算不得什么……”牛仔讲，然后一个踉跄摔倒在地。他的伤拖太久， 又反复折腾，身上的衣服已经彻底毁了，浸着的血干了一层又有新的。  
戴面具的男人捉起他的后领，拖麻袋一般把他拖出驾驶室，拖回第一节车厢的地方。接着他返回操作台前，“我有一个更好的主意。”他重新拿起通讯器。  
“什么主意？”通讯器那头的男人察觉到了什么，他的声音充满了警惕。  
“那个女记者，她不该说你是骗子。你只会骗自己，杰克，或者被别人骗。”他说，然后按动了一个按钮。  
一个电子音出现：  
确认自动挂钩脱离？  
“确认。”  
车头连接车厢的地方亮了起来，锁扣解开，车头与车厢开始分离。距离越来越大，车头失去了拖行载重，以更快的速度飞驰而去。  
“看在你新椅子的份上，在车头经过岔道后，可要把道口给掰回来。”莱耶斯对通讯器说了最后一句话，然后关掉了它。  
那家伙现在一定暴跳如雷，光是这样想，就让他感到一阵舒心。要知道，他已经很久没有这样的心情了。他看向车窗，眼前一马平川。女王号载着她唯一的乘客，加布里埃尔莱耶斯，向着另一条轨道飞驰而去。  
五分钟后，女王号的车头以640公里的时速撞向悬崖，爆炸撼动了整个山谷。

尾声：  
杰西麦克雷别扭地拿着一束花，他走进这个墓园的时候，就感叹这里的环境如此肃穆又漂亮。他根据法芮尔发过来的消息，逐排寻找，终于在一片开阔的草坪上找到了这个新墓。  
有人比他早来了。老兵没有带花，只见他抬起一只脚，踩在墓碑的名字上，又碾了碾。“下决心了吗杰西？”他说。  
“以后这样的问题会更多，我给你申请个执照，以后可以带枪上飞机的那种。”老兵对牛仔讲。  
“不不不，坐飞机还是算了。”牛仔说，“我琢磨像我这样的交通工具运，没准坐什么祸害什么。”  
“所以你只能骑马了是不是？”老兵把靴子从“加布里埃尔•莱耶斯”的名字上挪走。“那个女警怎么样了？”  
“有人让她对这件事三缄其口。不过像她这种妞儿，一准不会听话。已经有记者找上门来，想要采访车上的细节，还有人想要拍电影。”  
“慢慢来吧。这年头大家都敏感得很，未必是坏事情。”老兵说，“对了，安娜很想你。”  
“呃。”  
“你自己考虑。”  
“咱们今天不谈公事，行不行？”牛仔说。  
“那么换个话题，你怎么带这么丑的花过来？”老兵说。  
“花虽丑，但心是真的。”牛仔厚脸皮地说。  
“不，我看不像。”老兵仔细打量，突然笑起来，“你也知道了？”  
“自然。”牛仔说，“葬礼那天你可真会演戏。那三声点名，我都差点听哭了。”  
“那就别废话了。”老兵抓过牛仔手里的花，丢在墓碑前。“喝一杯去。老长官的面子，给不给？”

巴尔的摩女王号劫持事件，以多数乘客幸存为结束。因为杰克莫里森指挥官以及守望先锋的活跃与成功解救人质有决定性的关系。该事件后，新政府重组守望先锋的举措终于得到了较为正面的评价。  
而这其中，起到决定性作用的某个人，舆论普遍认为，如果没有他的牺牲，将不会有这样的完好结果。  
这事件之后的真相，引起新一轮民众对战争的反思。是时候正视历史的主张受到很多人的认同——  
黑色手套按掉了广播，声音戛然而止。男人看着墓碑上的鞋印和自己名字下面的花束，周围安静得只剩下雪花落下的声音。  
初雪已至，落于这片狂野大地上。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事到这里就完结了~感谢看到这里的你><【双手合十】从时间线来说，这个故事确实是《世间众生》的后篇  
> 戏份最多最重的好像还是噶……  
> 不过讲到底这还是一群人的故事，关于他们各自所要面对的问题。  
> 总之，再次感谢看到这里的你~~


End file.
